Need You
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Kakashi returns from his mission. And he needs Iruka.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. Like woah! Really. So, read at your own discretion.

* * *

Iruka found himself being pinned against the wall adjacent to his front door. Hips were eagerly pressed against his as the older man rocked against him. A tongue licked as teeth bit tender flesh.

_He comes home and this is the first thing he goes after -_, his thoughts were interrupted as an arm snaked into his shirt.

"Missed you," the older man said hoarsely. A pale hand slipped under the chunin's waistband and growled as he pulled the younger man's hips closer, making their bodies flush, "So much," he groaned into the younger man's ear. The chunin's shirt was yanked off along with his hair tie, and a pink tongue went after his nipples. The younger man arched off the wall and gripped the jounin's shoulders.

"Kakashi," he moaned when teeth lightly pinched his nipple. The tongue made a hot trail along tan skin; making its way to his clavicle, following the bone to the tan shoulder where he bit him lightly. He smirked at his handy work and trailed his hand down the chunin's spine, and grinned when he felt the younger man shiver. The fingers in the chunin's pants kneaded the firm muscle eliciting another moan from the chunin.

Iruka threaded his fingers into the back of the silver head and pulled him into a hungry kiss, rubbing their arousals through fabric. He felt cool air against his skin as he realized that his pants were pulled down. He made his legs work and stepped out of them. The kiss was breathlessly broken and Iruka realized that the jounin was still wearing clothes. He frowned at him and began to pull at his shirt. Pale hands stopped his and pinned them over his head. Before he had the chance to protest the older man delved his tongue into his mouth. His free hand worked his own pants open to free his throbbing member. Both men groaned into the kiss and their hardened members grinded against each other. They broke the kiss panting as Iruka was turned towards the wall, his hands still pinned.

"Kakashi," it came out as a small whimper, he felt warm fingers gently touch his lips. He took them into his mouth and began to caress them with his tongue, slickening them with his saliva. The older man's groan went straight to his groin as he worked the fingers with his tongue. He felt the other man spread his legs wider with his own, and his erection being pressed against his butt cheeks. The fingers withdrew from his mouth and prodded his entrance. He shamelessly let out a loud moan as a finger slid in.

"Oh – Kakashi –," he pressed his cheek against the wall and watched the older man threw the corner of his eye. The pale face expressed sheer concentration as he pumped the finger into him. He moved his tan hips against him, urging him along. He could _sense_ the other man grin, and continued to prod the single digit into the man.

"More…," he voiced his want to the other man.

"More?" Kakashi questioned back, and he added another digit, "Like this? Or…" he crocked his fingers, "Like this?"

"Ah! Oh – yes! Like that!" he panted against the wall as the older man stroked and messaged his prostate. He let out a small whimper as another finger was added, "'Kashi." The chunin groaned as the fingers withdrew and were placed on his hips, pulling him, bending him over. He moaned as Kakashi slowly pushed in, and clawed at the wall.

"Sorry," his voice was strain through his efforts of not nailing the tan chunin into the wall. He bent over him and kissed his shoulder blade, "Almost in," he murmured against tan skin.

_Too long, _he let out at breath, _it's been too long_. He moaned as he felt the older man's hips meet his. Soft lips made a trail of kisses along his spine and reached the back of his neck. Iruka moved his hips back and heard the jounin groan.

"Iruka," he pulled out and pushed back in with perfect aim.

"Oh god – Kakashi!" he leaned his cheek against the wall as the older man set a steady pace.

"Iruka," he brushed his lips against the tan shoulder blade, "Ruru."

"'Kashi…'Kashi," he panted his name, and let his eyes shut close, "'Kashi – ah!" A pale hand settled on his stomach, and used the grip to thrust in deeper. His head dropped and he opened his eyes and his breath caught. He was able to see pale legs in between his, tensing at the efforts. The pale fingers sprawled on his stomach, allowing the older man to thrust in deeper. His own sobbing member bobbing as it weeped drops of precum.

"Oh god –," the sight was too erotic and overloaded his senses, he rocked his hips into the thrust, falling into perfect rhythm, "Kakashi -," he watched the hand trail to his nipple and pinched it, his member continued to be ignored.

Kakashi grinned, and became more aroused as he saw his lover being turned on by watching himself being fucked. He increased his speed, purposely hardly touching his prostate. The younger man whimpered. How Kakashi had so much self control was beyond him.

"Kakashi –," he felt lips brush against his skin, and hot breath hit his sweated back, "Please, 'Kashi…" In the back of his mind he wanted to kick the jounin as he felt him grin, and swore that if he said anything smug, he was, in fact going to kick him…when they were done, of course. He felt Kakashi shift and changed his angle to hit his prostate straight on.

"AH! KAKASHI!" his legs nearly gave in. Nearly, because pale hands kept him up.

"Now now Ruru, don't pass out on me," he trailed his hand down and brushed his fingers along the shaft.

_Oh god ­_– Iruka watched pale fingers wrap around his throbbing erection, and began to stoke it. Iruka whimpered, but couldn't look away as the skilled hand worked its magic and fell into rhythm. The erotic sounds that filled the room, the grunting of the older man, the sight in front of him; gave Iruka a sensory overload.

"KAKASHI!" He arched his back away from the man hovering behind him, throwing his head back as he came, hard. He slumped back and leaned his forehead against the wall, panting. The grip on his hands let go and both pale hands took hold of his hips as the jounin pounded into him, finding his own release. Iruka rocked back into him. He braced himself with an arm folded over his head, reached back and stoked Kakashi's side.

"Come for me, 'Kashi," he said breathlessly, and tensed his inner muscles around the organ. Kakashi threw his head back and jerked his hips threw his orgasm, coming to a stop.

He panted against the tan back, both calming their breathing. Kakashi's legs gave in and fell to the floor, taking Iruka with him, in him. Iruka shuddered, "Kakashi…so…deep…" he panted. His head was turned to meet a kiss. Pale hands roamed his naked body, while it was still sensitive. Tweaking nipples and spots that made the chunin moan. The chunin twitched in response, and felt the organ in him was ready for another round, he broke the kiss, panting, "Kakashi – stop –," he moaned as the wandering hands ghosted over his member.

Suddenly his back was on the floor, with the older man hovering over him, giving him a wolfish grin. He didn't have a chance to protest when he was kissed passionately, and a gentle hand stroking him to fullness. His hips bucked as his sensitive skin was caressed, and suddenly he wanted more, so much more. Kakashi pulled away from the kiss, catching a breath before Iruka claimed his lips again. The kiss was broken and the pale man buried his face into the tan neck.

"I need you, Iruka," he whispered hoarsely into the chunin's neck. Iruka has learned, threw experience with the jounin, that when he came back from either a: difficult, long, and/or harsh mission, he came back desperate go get the edge off. That the jounin needed these endorphins in order to relax, and dull the pain; to shift back to Kakashi, rather than Sharingan Kakashi. There were times when the jounin couldn't control his desperation, and nearly ended up hurting the chunin. Kakashi would sulk and give him guilty looks when he did hurt him to the point where he wasn't able to walk properly for a couple of days. But Iruka understood, and assured him of that, while Kakashi would make it up to him by lavishing him one way or another. The couple came to an understanding, and into an unspoken agreement to where Kakashi had to give him some sort of warning before pinning him down and taking him. That he would at least _try_ to prepare him to ease the pain. Through their relationship, Kakashi has gotten a better hold of his desperate needs, but sometimes, times like these, it would slip.

The older man leaned back, raised Iruka's hips and began thrust into him. Iruka whimpered at the sudden pace in his now loose, sore entrance. The rough thrusting made his writhe under the man's hands. He choked back a whimper and instead looked into mismatched eyes, they were filled with lust, desire and passion, but underneath laid the emotions that made Iruka's heart ache.

_Please, don't feel guilty, Love_, he raised his legs and wrapped them around the jounin's waist. The older man growled in response and took hold one of the tan legs, hooking it on his shoulder. He leaned down, hovering over Iruka, and thrusted deeper, harder, and faster. Iruka arched his back of the floor and choked back another whimper. A shaky pale hand took hold of his ignored member and began to pump at it.

"Kakashi –," he choked out, _Too rough – too rough!_

The jounin growled in response, and bit the inner thigh near his shoulder. Tan fingers clawed at the floor, desperate to have something to hold on too.

"Kakashi!" he arched his back, letting his second orgasm take him, spilling his seeds over his stomach. He shuddered violently as he tried to calm his frantic breathing. His member was release and pale hands took hold of his hips instead.

The tan body became boneless as the jounin growled and continued to pound into him. Iruka whimpered as the jounin thrusted into him franticly, looking for his release. Flesh smacked into flesh, sweat mixed, and the smell of sex filled the room. Iruka tightened his inner muscles around the organ inside of him, and the jounin growled in response.

"Let go, Kakashi…" he found himself urging the man into his release again, "Let go, love."

The older man groaned, as his hips jerked, spilling his seeds deep inside of Iruka. Tan legs slid to the floor while the pale body collapsed on top of Iruka. Iruka took his lover into his arms, and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Iruka…" soft lips murmured against his skin. Tan fingers ran through sweated silver hair, making the man relax further, "Ruru…"

"Let's move to the bedroom, 'Kashi."

The older man pushed himself up on trembling arms, and withdrew from Iruka, who tried to hide a wince but failed miserably. Mismatched eyes gave him a concerned look, while his face portrayed an expression of guilt.

"I'm ok," he tried to assure his lover, but the older man didn't buy it, "Don't even think about it, Kakashi." Chocolate eyes gave him a stern look.

"But Iruka –."

"Please, Kakashi don't."

Part of the unspoken agreement was that Kakashi didn't need to apologize if he did end up hurting Iruka. Apologizing made it sound like rape, or nonconsensual sex. The first time Kakashi apologized; he didn't touch Iruka in any erotic way, until Iruka pinned him down and _made_him touch him.

Kakashi gave him a sheepish look, and averted his eyes to the floor, before locking his gaze with the chunin's again. He hooked and an arm under his lover's knees, and another around his torso, and proceeded to pick him. Iruka yelped and his reflexes made him wrapped his arms around the jounin's neck. Iruka blushed as Kakashi smiled against his forehead and gave it a kiss.

"You're too cute sometimes, Ruru." Iruka groaned as he felt himself blush hotter. Kakashi laid him on the bed, and retreated to the bathroom to fetch a damp towel. He wiped Iruka clean before cleaning himself. He joined his lover under the covers, wrapped his arms around the chunin's waist and pulled him close. Iruka tucked his head under his lover's chin and wrapped his own arm around the pale waist. Kakashi leaned his head back, making Iruka look up with a questioning look and was answered with a tender kiss.

Kakashi kissed a hot scarred cheek, "I love you, Iruka."

Iruka smiled softly at him and kissed his scarred cheek, "I love you, Kakashi." He brushed his lips against the other pair and gave them a soft kiss; a sign of forgiveness. He sighed and relaxed under Iruka's touch. "Glad you're back home, love."

Kakashi nuzzled his lover's neck, and smiled against skin, "Me too."

The couple shifted lazily, holding each other closely as they fell asleep. Peacefully.


End file.
